


Meteor Shower

by Caedmon



Series: Fantasies [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous use of the word ‘love’, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Picnics, Stargazing, Tenderfucking, like for real, so so soft, this is so soft you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Crowley whisks Aziraphale away on a romantic date into the countryside to share a picnic and watch some of the stars he made fall to Earth.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fantasies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738033
Comments: 45
Kudos: 248
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely art for this story is by Tarek_giverofcookies! Thank you!!
> 
>   
> Thank you to NaurimiKaiko for the beta work! You're the best!  
> Comments and kudos are love. Thank you for them!

The Bentley’s headlights cut through the night, illuminating the quiet, deserted road Crowley was taking them down. Aziraphale sat beside him in the passenger seat, mostly silent, simply listening to Crowley’s bebop play softly. He had very little idea where they were going: Crowley had called earlier in the day and asked if he could take Aziraphale out on a romantic evening. Aziraphale had, of course, agreed, and Crowley had told him to eat a light dinner and be ready to go at eight. Aziraphale had done so eagerly, then peppered Crowley with questions when he’d shown up. Crowley had been evasive, telling Aziraphale only that he felt sure Aziraphale would enjoy it. Then he’d driven them out into the country, a ways past Tadfield, into the hills. 

After navigating a series of increasingly narrow and winding roads, Crowley drove the car up a hill until the road ended, and he parked. 

“I’m afraid we’ll have to hike the rest of the way,” he said, shutting off the ignition and killing the headlights. 

“The rest of the way _where_?”

Crowley gave him a lopsided grin. “You’ll see. Come on.”

Aziraphale got out of the car eagerly and watched in the moonlight as Crowley circled around to the boot and opened it. “Can you give me a hand, angel?”

“Oh, yes. Of course,” Aziraphale replied, bustling over to assist in any way he could. 

Inside the boot was a large, tartan, fuzzy blanket, and a picnic hamper. Crowley handed him the blanket with a smile. “Here. You carry this.”

“Picnic under the stars?” Aziraphale asked excitedly. 

“Yep. Something like that.” Crowley removed the hamper and shut the boot. “Are you ready?”

“Oh, yes. Very ready.”

Crowley offered his free hand and Aziraphale took it gladly. After only a few minutes of walking, they came to a little clearing on the top of the hill. Crowley stopped when they reached it, looking around and smiling.

“This is the spot,” he said, setting down the picnic basket and taking the blanket. 

Aziraphale looked around. The sun had sunk hours ago, but the moon was full and he could see easily. From his vantage point, Aziraphale could see the light of a handful of small towns and villages well below them. Far in the distance, London glowed like an amber jewel. The sky was clear and inky-black, festooned with stars, and the air smelled fresh and clean. He took a deep, appreciative breath. 

“Crowley, this is _lovely_.”

Crowley smiled. “I’m glad you like it. Help me get this blanket spread, then we can eat under the stars and I’ll show you why we’re here.”

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows. “We’re not simply here to enjoy the view?”

“Yes and no. C’mon.”

Working together, they spread the large blanket on the hillside, then Crowley fetched the hamper while Aziraphale slid off his shoes and took a seat on the blanket. Crowley joined him a second later.

“Are you hungry, angel?”

“I could eat. What did you pack?”

Crowley smiled, opening the hamper. “Nothing too extravagant. Sandwiches, some cheese, a little fruit, and some cream puffs for dessert.”

“What’s in the thermos?”

“Champagne.”

“That sounds _heavenly_.”

“I tried to pick your favorites.”

Aziraphale kissed him lightly. “You did a wonderful job.”

They helped themselves to a sandwich each, a few cubes of cheese, and some grapes. Crowley opened the thermos of champagne and produced two disposable cups, and they toasted to a perfect romantic evening. It was quiet, the only sounds surrounding them being the wind blowing gently through the trees and the occasional hoot of an owl. 

Aziraphale put his last bite of food in his mouth - a grape - and chewed happily. When he swallowed, he said, “Dear, that was simply _delightful_. We haven’t been on a picnic in an age. This was a _wonderful_ idea.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “You’re not ready to go already, are you?”

“No, of course not, although I have to admit, I’m simply burning with curiosity to know what the surprise is.”

“There’s a meteor shower tonight, the biggest and brightest England has seen in decades.”

“So you brought me out here to do a little stargazing?”

Crowley looked a bit sheepish. “I thought it might be romantic.”

Aziraphale leaned over and kissed Crowley through his smile. “Thank you, dear. I love it. When is it supposed to start?”

“It goes all night, but it’s meant to peak in about an hour. We’ll see about five or six shooting stars per minute, then.”

Aziraphale grinned at him. “Shall we sip champagne and nibble cream puffs for a while?”

“We’ll do whatever you want, angel.”

“More champagne, then,” Aziraphale declared, reaching for the thermos to refill his cup. 

They drank and chatted happily for the next twenty minutes or so. Aziraphale coaxed Crowley into trying one of the cream puffs, then giggled when a bit of cream plopped on his chin. Crowley retaliated by using his bitten puff to dot cream on Aziraphale’s nose, and laughed when Aziraphale crossed his eyes playfully to see. It was comfortable, happy, and many soft touches and sweet kisses were given and received. 

After they finished their dessert, Crowley used a miracle to repack the hamper, and the two of them lay on the blanket, flat on their backs, looking up at the sky, their hands held between them. Aziraphale sighed happily, almost overwhelmed by the amount of love and contentment he felt. 

“Penny for ‘em,” Crowley asked, stroking his thumb along the back of Aziraphale’s. 

“I’m not thinking anything, really, except how deliriously happy I am. I’m the luckiest being in all of creation.”

“Nah, I’m afraid that’s not correct. _I’m_ the luckiest being in all of creation.”

“Well, we’ll just have to agree to disagree,” Aziraphale said with a grin. 

Above them, the first shooting star scratched its white light across the sky. 

“Did you see it?” Crowley asked in a hushrd voice.

Aziraphale nodded up at the sky. “I saw it.”

“They’re only going to start coming more frequently. It should be quite the show,” Crowley said excitedly. 

“I can’t wait.”

They lay silently together for a while, Aziraphale taking in the beauty of the night sky. “You made the stars, didn’t you?” he asked quietly. 

“Some of them, yeah.”

“Any of these?”

“A handful.”

“Will you show me?”

Crowley leaned closer and pointed up. “See that red one there? I made that one, and its neighbor, the blue one, just beside it. I made most of the stars in Cassiopeia, as well.”

“That’s amazing,” Aziraphale marveled, looking up at the stars Crowley had pointed at. “The hand I’m holding crafted something so beautiful. You must be so proud to see the stars.”

He felt Crowley shrug. “It was a job. I did it.”

Aziraphale turned to look at him, smiling. “You’re being modest,” he accused. 

Crowley turned his head to return Aziraphale’s smile. “Maybe a bit.”

Aziraphale giggled and accepted a quick kiss from Crowley, then they both turned back to the stars, watching for meteors. Several more fell to earth before they spoke again. 

“You know,” Crowley said, “the humans make wishes when they see a falling star.”

“So do I,” Aziraphale admitted. 

Crowely swiveled his head to peer at him, a small smile on his face. “You do?”

“Of course I do. I always have, for thousands of years.”

Crowley looked fond and amused. “Well, what do you wish for?”

“You,” Aziraphale replied simply. “I always wished for you.”

Crowley smiled, then leaned over and pressed his lips against Aziraphale’s softly. “I love you, too, angel.”

Aziraphale kissed him, because that was a thing he was allowed to do, then smiled at him. “Make love to me,” he requested. 

The demon blinked, surprised. “Here? Now?”

“Here and now, under the stars you made, as some of them fall to the earth.”

“That wasn’t my plan for tonight, angel,” Crowley said, close to a protest. “I didn’t come here to seduce you. I was just trying to give you a romantic evening.”

“Nothing more romantic than making love under the stars,” Aziraphale replied. 

“Angel…”

“I know you didn’t bring me here to seduce me, dear. I know that. But I want to. All those years, all those thousands of years, I wished for the freedom to be with you like this. I’d look up at the night sky and imagine something just like this: we’d be together, holding hands, confessing our love, and then you’d touch me and kiss me. It was quite the fantasy for a long, long time, but it receded somewhat as London grew bigger and brighter and blotted out the stars. But we’re here, now, and there’s nothing stopping us. Will you?”

“You know I can’t deny you anything, Aziraphale. But... are you sure?”

“Goodness, yes. I’m so sure. Kiss me.”

Crowley smiled, then closed the distance between them and kissed him softly. Aziraphale parted his lips a little, capturing Crowley’s bottom lip, and felt a thrill when he felt Crowley's tongue trace his top lip. Aziraphale smiled into the kiss, then deepened it further, letting his tongue explore Crowley’s mouth, loving the way Crowley explored his. The novelty of being able to kiss each other this way never grew old, not to Aziraphale, and he was sure Crowley felt the same. Being able to kiss, to touch, to _love_ was such an unspeakable privilege, and Aziraphale was careful not to take it for granted. 

He rolled to his side, facing Crowley, letting his hand explore his beloved’s body a bit. Crowley’s jacket and shirt kept him from touching all he wanted, but Aziraphale slyly slipped his hand between the buttons of Crowley’s shirt to get to his skin. Crowley made a little noise in his mouth and rolled to face Aziraphale, grabbing at his side to pull him close. Aziraphale smiled into the kiss and allowed himself to be pulled gladly. 

They kissed for a long while, touching and exploring each other, rolling around on the tartan blanket. Their hands roamed aimlessly and they lazily ground their hips together, creating friction for their cocks, displacing and unbuttoning clothes slowly as they went. The more they touched and caressed, the more Aziraphale _wanted_. Crowley was in no hurry, though: he seemed perfectly content to take his time. So Aziraphale decided to take the lead. 

He rolled Crowley onto his back, straddling his hips, and took a moment just to look down at his beloved. The moonlight illuminated him softly and the stars reflected in his smiling eyes, and Aziraphale felt his heart clench almost painfully with love for this being. He leaned forward to capture Crowley’s mouth in a slow kiss, his hands working the remaining buttons of the demon’s shirt and he kissed his way down Crowley’s neck, towards the skin he’d just exposed.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured against Crowley’s skin. “So lovely, so perfect in every way. I love you so much.”

“Angel…”

Crowley gasped when Aziraphale sucked a mark onto his collarbone. 

“Yes, my love?” he asked, soothing the mark he’d just left with his tongue. 

“I want you.”

Aziraphale trailed kisses lower, across Crowley’s chest. “You’ve got me, beloved,” he promised. “I’m all yours.”

Crowley’s hands came up to grip Aziraphale’s shoulders, squeezing them, but it didn't slow Aziraphale down at all. He finally finished unbuttoning Crowley’s shirt and pushed it open, baring his chest. Aziraphale didn’t hesitate to bathe his chest in kisses, licks and nips, cherishing the taste of his beloved’s skin. He wanted _more_ of that taste, and knew how to get it. He circled Crowley’s navel with his tongue playfully, then dragged his tongue down the little trail of hair from his navel into his trousers until his mouth met denim - and the hard cock encased within. Feeling wicked, he mouthed Crowley’s effort through his trousers, creating a huge wet spot, and earning a groan for his efforts. 

“Tease,” Crowley accused breathlessly, and Aziraphale couldn’t help but grin wickedly up at him. 

“You want more?”

“You know I do.”

“You can have anything you want, my love,” Aziraphale whispered. “Anything at all.”

He set to work on Crowley’s button and zip as quickly as he could, pressing hot kisses to his lower abdomen until he got them loose. Crowley lifted his hips accommodatingly when Aziraphale pushed his pants and trousers down to his thighs, letting his cock bob free. 

Aziraphale just looked for a moment, taking in the beauty of it, how long and thick and hard it was. Truly, the most perfect effort ever made. 

He wrapped his hand around it lightly, gently, and began to pump. Crowley groaned and lay his head back on the blanket, his chin towards the sky, and Aziraphale felt very powerful in that moment. Something glinted in the moonlight - a small drip of moisture at the head of his cock - and Aziraphale couldn’t resist darting his tongue out to taste. Crowley groaned again, and Aziraphale closed his eyes, savoring the flavor. 

“Angel, angel, _please_...”

Aziraphale pumped him lightly. “You want me to suck you?”

“Yes. Please.”

“Whatever you want, my love,” he said, then opened his mouth and took Crowley’s cock inside. He swirled his tongue around the head, getting more of that taste, then slid his mouth downward, taking Crowley deeper. Crowley shouted and clutched at his head, and Aziraphale would have smirked had he been able. He loved knowing that he’d made Crowley lose some of his control. He hummed approval around Crowley’s cock, vibrating him, savoring the moan Crowley gave. 

“God, angel… yes… your mouth feels so good…”

Aziraphale started bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks on every upward stroke, sucking him greedily. Crowley’s hands tightened in his hair, and Aziraphale sucked harder. He used his hand to pump the lower part in rhythm. 

“Angel, angel, so good, love you so much…”

The hand that wasn’t working in tandem with his mouth, Aziraphale brought up to play with Crowley’s balls. He fondled them with the firm pressure he knew his love liked and used Crowley’s sounds to guide him. 

“Ah! Ah! Angel! Shit!”

Aziraphale took him deeper, letting Crowley’s cock head go to the back of his throat and bobbing at that new depth. Crowley’s hands tightened to almost painful levels and he made animalistic sounds of pleasure. His hips thrust up into Aziraphale’s mouth helplessly and Aziraphale welcomed it, readying himself for the heavenly taste of Crowley’s come. His beloved was close, he could tell, and he was excited. 

“Wait! Wait!” Crowley cried out, pulling Aziraphale’s hair gently to make him stop. 

Aziraphale did at once, looking up at Crowley quizzically. “What’s wrong?”

“I was about to come.”

He gave him a naughty grin. “That was the point, darling.”

Crowley gripped him by the arm and pulled him up beside him, meeting Aziraphale’s mouth in a messy kiss. “I want to come inside you,” he whispered. 

Aziraphale smiled against his mouth. “I told you, my love, you can have whatever you like.”

Crowley captured his mouth again, their kiss needy and hard, and Aziraphale was gratified by the sense of urgency he could feel emanating from Crowley. He continued to pump and stroke Crowley’s cock, earning little sounds, and was hardly surprised when he heard a little snap and suddenly, he and Crowley were both utterly naked. At once, Crowley’s hand was wrapped around Aziraphale’s cock, masturbating him as they kissed, and Aziraphale could feel his own sense of urgency rising. Crowley rolled him onto his back and was hovering over him, stroking him in rhythm with Aziraphale’s hand on his own cock. Aziraphale whimpered when he let go of his effort, then whimpered again when he felt two slick fingers part his cheeks and start circling his hole. Impatient, Aziraphale snapped the fingers of his free hand, miracling himself open. 

The demon grinned into the kiss. “Eager?”

“Yes. Please.”

Crowley carefully slid his two fingers into Aziraphale’s hole, catching Aziraphale’s groan in his mouth. He scissored them inside Aziraphale, opening him further, and Aziraphale whimpered in pleasure. 

“Please, please, my darling. Please fuck me.”

“Yes, Aziraphale, anything for you.”

Crowley lowered himself, putting himself between Aziraphale’s legs, still fucking him with his fingers slowly, thier mouths still locked together. Aziraphale whimpered when he felt Crowley withdraw his fingers, then made a little sound of pleasure when he felt the blunt head of Crowley’s cock at his entrance. The kiss broke but their faces remained close, their breaths intermingling in the small space between them. 

“Are you ready?”

Aziraphale nodded. “I’m ready.”

Crowley started to push inside, gently, carefully, and Aziraphale let out a long, sustained moan of pleasure. He clung to Crowley, his fingernails digging into his lover’s back, and spread his legs wider as Crowley sank deeper. There was still a stretch that was just this side of burning, and Aziraphale loved it. Every inch felt like a miracle until finally, Crowley could go no further. Aziraphale was so full he could barely stand it, his eyes closed to let him concentrate fully on the feeling of Crowley filling him. 

“Are you alright?” Crowley whispered. 

“Yes, my love. More, please.”

Crowley withdrew slowly, until just the head was buried inside Aziraphale, then slid back in. 

“Again. More,” Aziraphale demanded. 

Crowley obliged, sliding himself in and out of Aziraphale’s body slowly, fucking him gently. It felt good, it felt so _blessed_ good, Aziraphale almost felt like crying.

“You’re so good, Crowley,” he breathed. “You’re so good, so wonderful… your cock feels like heaven filling me and I love it. I love _you_.”

“I love you, too,” Crowley replied, his voice strained. “I love you so much, angel, just so much…”

Aziraphale opened his eyes, looking over Crowley’s shoulder to the stars above. It was so beautiful, the totality of this moment, and he could scarcely stand it. “Give me more, my love. Fuck me harder.”

Crowley sped up a little, making Aziraphale clutch him tighter, groaning. “Yes, Crowley. More. More. I love you. More.”

The demon did as requested, fucking Aziraphale harder, every stroke of his cock stimulating Aziraphale’s prostate. He could feel himself getting closer, ever closer to the precipice. 

“Crowley, Crowley, I love you so much…”

“I love you, too, angel,” Crowley panted, thrusting harder. “Love you so much… you feel so good… _fuck!_ ”

“Let go, Crowley. Let go and come for me. Fill my arse with it… please… I’m so close…”

Crowley put on a final burst of speed, making Aziraphale cry out and clutch him for dear life, his orgasm barrelling towards him now. 

“Angel… angel… come for me… _fuck!_ Come now!”

Aziraphale obeyed, his cock erupting between their bodies, covering his chest and belly with come while every cell in him seized up with pleasure. He screamed something that could have been Crowley’s name, but he wasn’t sure and it didn't matter. Every nerve in his body pulsed white hot with ecstasy as his cock emptied. Vaguely, he was aware of Crowley shouting and going stiff above him, finding his own orgasm. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, locked together, both gasping for breath, inhaling each other’s exhalations. Finally, Aziraphale opened his eyes to look up at his demon at the same time Crowley blinked his eyes open, too. They were both still breathing heavily, but smiled. 

Aziraphale pulled Crowley down into a kiss. “I love you,” he declared in a breathy voice. “I just love you so much.”

“I love you, too, angel.”

“Thank you for making love to me under the stars.”

Crowley smiled tiredly. “Trust me, angel, that was my pleasure.”

They kissed a little more, exchanging soft words, before Crowley withdrew with a groan, flopping onto the blanket beside Aziraphale. Aziraphale used an absent miracle to clear them both up, but left them naked - for now. He reached over to thread his fingers with Crowley’s and they lay silently for a while, catching their breath, looking up at the night sky. 

Aziraphale grinned when a thought occurred to him. “You know, I’ve been shown the stars before, but never quite like that.”

Crowley chuckled. “I should hope not. Was that what you’d dreamed of?”

“Oh, yes, beloved. All I dreamed of and more.”

“Good.”

They lay a little longer, hands clasped between them, soft night air on their skin, and Aziraphale stroked Crowley's thumb with his. 

“Crowley?”

“Yeah, angel?”

“This has been the most romantic date I’ve ever been on.”

There was a smile in Crowley’s voice. “Good. I love you.”

“I love you, too. And I guess it’s your turn to pick a fantasy again.”

“We don’t have to take turns, you know.”

“I know, but I like to.”

Crowley lifted their joined hands and kissed Aziraphale’s. “Then that's fine. I’ll come up with something and let you know.”

“Soon, I hope.”

“Very soon. But not tonight. Tonight, I just want to lay here with you.”

“That’s fine with me.”

Another star shot across the sky and Aziraphale wished upon it, his mouth curled into a satisfied smile.


End file.
